The material of tents becomes severely stressed at each of the holes at which the tent is tied to a stake. Also, canvas covers or tarps, such as those used on trucks to cover a load, are pulled tight and secured using ropes or other ties at anchoring holes or eyes, and thus, these points are likewise subjected to high stress. In time, these protective covers often fail at the eyes or anchor holes because the grommet tears loose and the material fails.